


The Starry Night

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Queen Manor is built from the ground up, following the fire nearly half a decade ago. It's renamed the Queen Museum, which features various art pieces. With some help from an old friend, Felicity acquires some exquisite and familiar works. Even after all these years together, Oliver and Felicity still discover some exciting things about each other on a starry night in Star City.





	1. Chapter 1

( _Collage is made from 208 "The Scientist" and "The Starry Night" by Vincent van Gogh_ )

Curtis nervously fixes his bow tie as Paul lovingly adjusts his glasses.

"Honey, calm down." His husband whispers, standing on his tip toes to press a chaste smooch to Curtis' smooth chin. "They'll be here any minute now."

"I know, and after last night, I-I just don't... wanna screw anything up." Curtis stutters, reflexively gripping the banister to quell his shaky hand.

"You won't." Paul assures, gently running his fingers through Curtis's afro, "I promise."

On that note, the clacks of two sets of heels descend from a large winding staircase. The subtle squeak of dress shoes trails in step. Thankfully, it's muffled by a maroon carpet.

Clearing his throat. Curtis greets cordially,"Good evening, Queens."

"Good to see you, sirs." His mentor responds playfully with a wink.

"Huh?" After a brief moment, Curtis answers with a sigh as if he's spotted his first schoolboy crush.  "Nice...Nice to..."

"C'mon, boys. Let's grab some wine at the bar." Thea huffs out a laugh, linking arms with the couple. "And please stop drooling over my brother. It is just Ollie."

"Hey!" Oliver snipes, clearly affronted.

As the trio walks away, Felicity doesn't fail to hear "Hottie." And "Hell yeah, Mayor Handsome." in whispers from her friends' mouths.

His wife warns, skimming his arm delicately, "Let it go, my love."

A string quartet creates quite the ambiance in the newly restored Queen manor. After some artifacts were discovered in the ashes where Oliver's childhood home once stood with some help from Felicity, the Queen Incorporated Board, and approval from Star City constituents, Oliver oversaw his team at Emerald construction. Nearly half a decade after Queen manor was destroyed. Now here it stands as the Queen museum. Crystal chandeliers illuminate their path as they mingle with stout stodgy guests and their boring trophy wives.

"It looks better than I remember it," Oliver notes, eyes darting all around a large open area. "Felicity, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Oliver. This was your idea after all."

"You helped financially, and you remembered my mother's decorating style to a tee."

She shrugs, pointing out. "Thea helped a lot with that. You know, you guys have tons of family photos from when you two were little."

His prickly stubble grazes the smooth, supple skin by her ear as he utters in a low hushed tone, "You look beautiful."

Oliver feels his wife's radiant smile against his cheek as her fingers delight in secretly playing with his suspenders, which is concealed under the jacket of his tux. His calloused hands match the roughness of scars, littering her back from multiple spinal surgeries and bullet wounds. At first, Felicity seemed rather uncomfortable about them, constantly covering them up with clothes or makeup. But now, she wears them like badges of honor - no matter how much onlookers stare at her. For a brief period of time, this moment is solely theirs. The Queen couple is much too distracted by their loose embrace and each other to notice anyone else, but Curtis, Paul, and Thea of course. That is until Felicity's ears perk up to an unwelcome Stepford Wives-esque hello from a very unwanted Laura Hoffman and her husband Daniel.

"Frack!" She grumbles, nails digging into Oliver's sleeves, "What are they doing here?"

"Dunno." Her husband responds, eyeing the closest exit, "Thea was the one responsible for the guest list."

"Well, we better find a way out quick. Because I swear to God, Oliver, if I have to to talk to that Martha Stewart lovin' mundane drone of a woman, I will gouge my own eyes out with one of the arrows in your Ducati."

"Felicity, Honey." He reminds sharply, " _Secret identity_."

Shaking her head, Felicity mutters, "I don't know how anyone hasn't figured that out."

"Just follow my lead."

Oliver pretends to laugh at something Felicity didn't even bother to say. She joins in, and they walk off together, acting as if they have had a bit too much champagne. Uneven footsteps heavily move against the waxed dark hardwood floor. Felicity's back hits the wall in another room as they engage in a languid, sloppy kiss just before they're out of sight from party goers. Thea blushes at a messy public display of affection between her big brother and sister-in-law, praying she won't have to do damage control tonight. But knowing how openly in love Oliver and Felicity are in Star City, even at their own public events, she figures she will anyway. Oliver kicks the door shut, closing it with a resounding slam that jostles one of the chandeliers. It merely chimes. However, guests simply continue to mingle with one another, despite the Queens' behavior.

"Oh my God," Thea groans, already dialing, "Dig, please tell me the onslaught of reporters left already... 'Kay, great... No, you definitely don't wanna know why. Trust me."

"Well, hello." Paul chuckles delightedly into his much needed glass of bubbly.

His husbands adds, perching his eyebrows, "The Queens still got the heat going, huh?"

"It's not like I ask them what they do in the dark, apart from well, you know what." Thea whines, palm sweeping over her face.

Paul inquires evidently by his forehead that now resembles an old school washboard, "What? Curtis Michael Holt, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Just trust that I've already told you what you needed to know."

"And this is just about all those all-nighters you've been pulling at work every week?" His husband suspects, staring him straight in the eyes.

He nods solemnly, desperately attempting to hide his frown, "Uh-huh."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Through clenched teeth, Thea offers, "Sorry," as Paul goes off to find a server with that fig and bacon jam appetizer.

Behind closed doors, Oliver and Felicity's plan drags on much longer than they've intended it to, but at least now they've managed to escape the dullness of opening night. Felicity moans against Oliver's mouth as their tongues battle for dominance. The cold metal of his husky platinum wedding pins her wrist against a chocolate brown wall. His fingers search for the zipper at the back of her hot pink dress.

"Oliver, Oliver!" Felicity heeds, panting as she pushes him back. She playfully jabs his arm, "That was only supposed to be a ruse, mister."

He smiles lasciviously, though his toothy grin says otherwise, "Ow! Sorry, I forgot."

"Mm," She hums in disbelief with a hand bracketing her hip, "Besides if we have a quickie in here, we're gonna ruin some extremely expensive paintings. Not to mention, the political scandal, and the QI board will have my head."

"You're right."

His wife gasps, feeling his forehead as she arches into him even in high heels, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yep," He acknowledges, popping the p, "You want me to say it again, 'you're right, Felicity.'"

"Who are you?" She giggles before they turn around.

"Looks we finally get to be alone."

"Ah, don't you get any ideas, mister." Felicity cautions, redirecting his attention, "Oh, this is a painting that remained intact from the fire. It looks pretty old."

The painting in front of them depicts a seascape. Dark blue waves crashing around a large boat with multiple sails and masts on a browning canvas in a dark yellow gold frame.

Oliver steps back, smiling at a memory.

"This painting's called _A Sailor's Crisis_ by Curtis Swan. It was one of my father's favorites. Fun fact: He painted it in 1854 with his left hand due to early on-set arthritis."

Dimples prod her husband's cheeks. Felicity's thumb pads over his hand, garnering his attention, "Mm, I love when you talk nerdy to me, and I never knew you like seascapes so much, Honey. Your dad teach all that?"

"Yeah, seascapes, landscapes,  portraits, and realism were more of my dad's favorites. I actually prefer the post-impressionism era."

"You know, you've never mentioned that to me before."

Oliver counters, "To be fair, you've never asked before."

"Huh," His wife chimes while she gently pulls him along the long stretch of hallways. The space is adorned with various paintings and lavish teal and red vases. "Then, I think I found something you might like."

The couple comes to a stop at a painting- one that's left sheathed in a white cloth. Just as she did his new Green Arrow suit, Felicity pulls the cover back to reveal a very famous and familiar art piece in the post-impressionism era, which so happens to be her husband's preference apparently. The landscape lives up to reputation, and it sure looks like the real deal. It's an exquisite mountainous landscape with very distinct brush strokes.

"How-How did you obtain this? I don't even wanna know how much it costs." Oliver begins, surprise washing over him as he begins to babble. "I thought it was only on display at the Gotham Modern Art Museum. It's stunning, amazing. Was it Bruce, or- or what?"

"No, no." Felicity laughs. Gosh, he's cute when he talks in sentence fragments, "I called in a favor from an old friend of yours, and that little birdie may have told me that _The Starry Night_ was your favorite painting, so I rented it. But just for a week."

"If it wasn't Bruce, then who is it?"

"Nate Haywood."

Ah, Nate Haywood. Well, technically Dr. Nate Haywood, an old friend of Oliver's who lives in Star City. Last time he's checked, Nate was off, joining the Legends team on various team travel time missions, and Oliver's happy for him. After all, Nate's been waiting his whole life for an adventure like this, and Oliver and Felicity both know that protecting history is the adventure of a lifetime. Wherever or whenever, Nate is now, Oliver and Felicity are both appreciative of his help.

Her husband wonders, "How in the world did you and Nate get the Gotham Modern Art Museum to part with this painting for a week?"

"Nate knows Curtis Swan's great-great-great grandson and together, they got in touch with GOMA after a very sizeable cash donation."

"I see," He bristles, surmising, "And was the very sizeable cash donation made by one Felicity Queen and the Queen Incorporated board?"

Pursing her lips in cute pout, she drags out the word, "Maybe," as she also avoids his gaze.

"Felicity," Oliver snaps, stretching every single syllable of his wife's name. Though, he does love the painting, and the opening event of their Queen museum was for charity.

"What?" Felicity retorts, reminding him, "We have money again, and besides people will be begging to donate to Twinkle Elementary art program for a glimpse at this pretty baby."

True. Yet again, his wife is right, but he chooses not to mention it once more. By the look on her face, it's like she knows what he's thinking, and at this point in their marriage she probably does anyway.

"I really love it. Thank you, Felicity." Her husband says softly. earnest gratitude laden in his voice as he presses a lingering smooch to her forehead. "It's as beautiful as you are."

Okay, now he's really pouring on the ol' Oliver Queen charm. And Felicity knows that for a fact, connecting the dots he can't wait to get out of here. However, there's something on her mind.

"Why do you love _The Starry Night_ so much? What do you see when you look at it?"

Her husband steps back again, examining the art piece just before a smile crosses his face.

His voice is so gentle and serene when he answers, "I see God protecting people in this little village, and he keeps them safe as best he can. He lights their path when times are darkest, and that idea has always given me hope. Without it or you, I don't know where I'd be today. Now why don't you tell me what you see?"

"Me?" She mouths playfully, pointing to herself, and he nods.

Joining him, she fixates on the stars, "I see stars lighting a path for people who have lost their way, but the big bright stars help their find their way back home and their way back to each other. Fun fact: van Gogh painted this after he self-admitted himself in an asylum, so who knows what he was thinking?"

Their noses brush against each other, ready to engage in another heated make out. Their eyes fall shut simultaneously, although it's annoyingly interrupted by a rhythmic rapping at the door.

"Ollie, Felicity, out here now!" Thea demands from behind the door, her tone gruff and seething with frustration.

Her brother teases, grinning broadly, "So you do knock, sis."

"Oliver Jonas Queen!"

"Jonas," Felicity repeats with a giggle.

"Hmm?" He murmurs sharply, escorting his wife to the now open door. "Let's get back out there. Shall we?"

Adopting a regal tone, his wife concurs, "We shall, my love."

The Queens are greeted by a rousing amount of hushed whispers, judgemental looks, random chatter, and unbidden laughter. But, honestly, none of that bothers them at all because they know the truth. This event is wonderful, but the guests are so god damn boring. At least, it will be finished with soon.

"Sorry, sorry everyone." Oliver announces, telling a little white lie. "My wife and I were overseeing the final touches in the common room, so if you'd all please join us there."

Guests, including Curtis, Paul, and Thea file in line. They resemble a march of the penguins. Upon that thought, Oliver and Felicity exchange a knowing, yet amused smile as the walk hand-in-hand, leading their group. After a few explanations and donations, the event wraps up an hour later. Twinkle Elementary earns money to keep their art and music programs. So, all in all, it's a successful night for the Queens. They bid their guests goodbye, and Oliver pulls his sister in a hug. He subsequently follows up with a peck to her cheek, but Thea doesn't look the least bit amused.

"I hope you two are happy because I have to do a Hell of a lot of damage control. What were you guys even doing in there?" Thea reprimands, crossing her arms over chest, "You know what? Never mind, I don't need to know. it's gonna be something, I never needed to hear _ever_."

"Nope." Her sister-in-law admits, gripping her shoulder. "Those guests were so stodgy and boring."

"That's it? That's all you have to say to explain yourselves for your fake drunken scandal."

"Uh-huh, that's why you're my favorite political advisor."

His sister scoffs, noting, "I'm your only political advisor, Ollie. And don't try to butter me up. This is gonna be a political nightmare."

"A tiny one," Felicity remarks in consolation, pinching her fingers for emphasis. "But that's why you're the best, Thea."

"Not you too," Thea complains, walking away as the valet pulls up with her car, "See you tomorrow night."

The Queen couple calls out in unison, waving, "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah." The brunette grumbles, rolling down her window as she drives off into the night, "Love you both too."

Felicity's heels clack against the pavement of the parking lot. She switches her shoes back to her moto ankle boots as Oliver hops on his Ducati, revving the engine. It purrs like a dream, and she has to admit there's something so incredibly sexy about her husband in a tux. Add him on a motorcycle, she licks her lips, lost in thought.

Her husband states, breaking the trance. "I think you look hot at the back of my bike too, Baby."

Frack, she's speaking out loud again. Damn, her lack of a brain to mouth filter.

They slip on their helmets. Felicity holds on tight to his strong back against her chest, feeling so safe with him beside. When she first got on his bike. She was trembling, nervous as Hell, and she gripped him so tightly her knuckles turned white. But now, now she revels it. She loves the wind whipping through her blonde locks, the vibration of the engine underneath her, views of the Star City skin as they head home on a starry night, the fact that Oliver is right in front of her, and just the freedom. Oliver parks his Ducati in one of their spaces in the lot outside their fairly new loft. The live on the top floor of Kane Towers.

After a quick elevator elevator ride up, Felicity unlocks the door, and mentions, "Honey, we're home."

He raises an eyebrow at that, and coughs, "Cheesy."

"True, but you're lucky you're cute."

"Funny." Oliver notes, throwing off his jacket as Felicity toes off her boots, "I was about to say the same about you."

"What are up to, Hon?" Felicity asks, looking over her shoulder after she gets comfortable on their brown leather couch.

Fetching two empty wine glasses and a gold box that's adorned with a red bow, he replies, "Dessert?"

"You read my mind." She agrees, patting the seat next to her.

Oliver pokes at the logs in the fire he's just created while Felicity pours a couple glasses of cheap boxed red wine that she's had chilling in the fridge since Laura Hoffman gave it to her when they visited Ray and Anna in Ivy Town. They both take one sip. Oliver cringes, although he gulps it down, despite the bitter gasoline like taste. Felicity spits it right back out into her glass. Oliver practically sprints to the sink to dispose of the cheap wine, and brings back two glasses of cold water instead.

"Remind me never to let you take wine from Hoffmans again. The shit is horrible."

"Mmhm." His wife agrees, plucking out a fancy Parisian chocolate from the box, "But these will help get the taste out of our mouths."

She snuggles up in Oliver's lap on his good knee. He uses her breasts like a pillow, and they feed each other rich, decadent chocolate. The fire crackles as the night goes on, Oliver and Felicity partake in a few more umptious bites -milk chocolate, chocolate with bursts of caramel at the center, and dark chocolate with a white chocolate drizzle. Their mouths delight in an array of flavors, but their lips soon attend to more important maters. The couple initially shares little pecks, yet their desire grows as more time passes. Their kisses become more ardent and more passionate as their lips meet in a frenzy. Felicity straddles Oliver's lap fully, beginning to grind against him. Oliver's hand journeys downward, splaying against the exposed skin of her partially bare back.

Oliver breathes, "You tired yet?"

"No, but I am ready for bed. Well, almost."

"Almost?" An eyebrow quirks.

"Uh-huh, you know, I could use a little help with this zipper though."

"Felicity," He chuckles, directing with his thumb, "The bedroom's that way."

"But it's _so hot_."

Oliver guesses, "You want me to throw a bucket of water on the fire?"

"Oliver," She sighs, palming her face, "Work with me here please."

"What? Oh?" Realization dons on him. Now, he gets it. One would think a former playboy billionaire would easily get what she's implying but over the years he's transformed into quite the gentleman.

Oliver undoes a short silver zipper at the back of his wife's hot pink dress before she slaps his hand away gently and pushes him back on the couch. Slowly, she strips down in front her husband, putting on a little show for him. She accentuates her curves as she slips further and further out of the dress. His mitigated azure eyes widen ever so slightly at the reveal of her matching hot pink, lacy strapless bra. He licks his pillowy lips at the sight of her toned abdomen - one smooth now it's grazed with a couple bullet wounds. Regardless, he still finds her sexy, and he's certainly proved that multiple times after Darhk's ambush. Oliver would also be more than happy to prove that tonight. Her dress finally hits the floor, following a rustle of some fabric. He desperately wants to get up, to touch her, to taste her, to be connected in every way, but he figures that she would just slap his hands away again. So he sits and waits, taking a cleansing breath as another part of him starts to stir in his dress pants. With a snap and fling, she gives him a flirty toss of her hot pink bra, which is now shielding his delicious view. Her black lacy panties now join her dress on the dark hardwood floor.

"Oliver," Felicity coaxes, enunciating every single syllable of his name as he so often does to her. "There's nothing over here, but me."

She approaches him, getting closer and closer just waiting for him to react, take charge, do something. But he doesn't. He simply stares, letting his eyes linger on her. Her bright blue eyes are shadowed with lust for him and only him. Her red stained lips are smeared, but he knows all too well how soft and supple they are every time he kisses them. Her flaxen hair cascades over her shoulders. Thankfully, it's short enough not to conceal her gorgeous breasts. Her nipples are a dusky shade of pink, and he abruptly flashes back to a memory from last week. The little whimpers she makes every time he runs his tongue over that very spot. Or the way her nails rake through his short darkened spiky blonde locks the moment he sucks on her breast, finishing it up with a gentle graze of her teeth all the while it frustrates her and pleasures her at once. His eyes continue to map out his wife's nude body as he's done so, so many times before. Her taunt stomach once untouched, so pure, so delicate. Now it's littered with two stray bullet wounds, marking her with dulling pink scars that are blending with her pale skin more and more each year.

She says again, growing increasingly frustrated as she attempts to cover breasts, "Oliver."

"Don't. Just don't." Her husband insists, striding over to her finally. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

There's something about the way the fire light flickers over her body that's so now completely exposed to him. But he also understands. n moments like these, her heart is exposed to him along with her love. And that fact alone makes Oliver want her even more.

"I love you, Oliver, but I swear to God if you just stand there any longer and not do anything, I'm gonna take matters into my own hands."

He laughs in the crook of her neck, "Sorry."

"Sorry's not going to... _Mmph_ , I love when you do that."

Oliver presses little kisses down the side of neck, settling on her pulse point. He sucks that spot on her neck more firmly, and that drives her insane. Her hands rest on his shoulders, panting beside his head as he continues his ministrations. Suddenly, her bare feet leave the cold dark hardwood as he swoops her up into his arms as if she weighs nothing. Felicity's legs bracket his hips as her arms encircle his torso. Their lips resume their usual passionate dance when he hastily bounds the stairs with his wife in his arms, sneaking in small love taps on her butt as they retire to their bedroom.

Felicity eyes him carefully, giggling at just how quickly her husband can undress completely after he's plopped her on the center of their bed right on top of their blue and green comforter.

"Something, funny?" Oliver asks when reaches the foot of their bed.

Felicity giggles, "Yeah, y- _Oh_!"

Her laughter is interrupted by his fast fingers. Oliver thrusts his fingers into her center,merely getting her warmed up for what's to come. Well, besides both of them. That's for sure.

"Felicity."

God, all he has to do is say her name, and it can get her all hot and bothered.

" _Don't stop. Don't stop._ " She keens. Her orgasm's fast approaching. She can feel it as her body temperatures rises, the way her sex clenches so snugly against his fingers, and the way she writhes against his touch. He can feel it as wetness trickles down his hand, coating his fingers, hear it in her voice, and when he finally crooks his fingers against a special spot, she breaths as pleasure wracks her body. " _Yes, yes, yes, Oliver!_ "

Her erratic breathing slows after he slowly pulls his fingers out, sucking on them appreciatively. Instantly, his body blankets hers and their mouths collide against each other. They keep at it just kissing for the moment. Her nails scrape against the burn scar on his muscular back, not enough to hurt, but just enough to give him a feel. Oddly, he loves that she knows his body like so much so his moans resonate in her mouth. Her hand dares to slip between their bodies, readying to grab his cock, only to give him the same pleasure he's already given her. But he grabs her hand, pinning it by her head against their pillows.

He denies in a whisper, "Not tonight. You've given me so much, and I just wanna focus on you, Felicity."

Eyes fluttering, she responds in a hushed tone, "In case you forgot, this isn't just about me. I wanna give you everything, all of me- however you want."

"I don't want..."

Despite his protests, Felicity pushes him back again. His shoulders tense, and he becomes rigid, thinking he's done something wrong.

"Lay down," She orders, and he does as he's told, "Your turn."

Oliver questions, "Wha-?"

But his question is cut off by her lips. She whispers a heartfelt, "I love you," in a series of kisses. She kisses, licks, and nips every inch of his mangled skin as he's done to her, showing Oliver just how she loves him. He whimpers when the warmth of her body heat leaves him. She ties her hair back with an elastic band that's tucked away in her nighstand. He uses her name, figuring out what she's about to do next.

"Just relax. I got you."

She sits back on her knees in between his legs. Felicity grips the base of his shaft at the perfect pressure, pumping at a tantalizing slow right until moisture forms at the tip. If he bites his lip any harder, he's going to draw blood.

" _Felicity_ ," her husband mentions for the umpteenth time, but she ignores it. Slowly, her wet, warm mouth surrounds his cock. " _Oh, Fuck!_ "

Her mouth and hands work together in a raw combination of pure pleasure. He thrusts in as much as she's able to take, creating a soft slow amalgamation of what he would do in between her legs. Oliver's hands card through her hair, gripping it gently. He bites his lip once more, and pants at the sight of her lips wrapped around his member so deliciously. But when her bright blue eyes flicker up to meet his, at he succumbs to desire. Felicity crawls back up to Oliver, thick sticky dribbles of cum smeared against her mouth. But she doesn't really care at the moment as she kisses him, grinding against him. They're both too sensitive. Oliver feels that in his bone, so he flips her over like a pancake.

Felicity whines in protest as his calloused hands cushion her scarred back, "No fair."

"I told you I want tonight to be about you."

"But..."

"What do you want?"

"Oliver, I..."

"Felicity, I'm willing to do whatever you want, however you want as long as you want it. So what do you want me to do?"

"Anything, just anything." She answers, nearly desperate, craving him, "All I want you to do is love me."

"Mm," He murmurs against her lips, "That's so easy to do."

"And why's that?" Though, Felicity's already heard the answer before.

"Because I love you."

His wife requests, looking him straight in the eyes, "So show me right now."

And he does, Oliver kisses down her body, paying extra special attention to her scars, nipping at the delicate juncture of her inner thighs. He returns to her lips, planting a tender kiss there before he lines himself. Her legs cradle the sides of his lower torso as he thrusts in. It's absolutely amazing how good he feels inside her, and she even tells him as he manages to bury himself inside her completely. The moon casts a glow over her face, making her look practically angelic. And in Oliver's sometimes she's just that. She's his always and everything.

"Baby," He groans deeply, almost whining as his hips begin to lose rhythm.

She whimpers in agreement, right on the edge again, nodding frantically, "Yeah..."

She doesn't need to finish that sentence. The bed creaks underneath them. Her back arches against him as she meets revels in her release for the second time that night. She nips at his shoulder blade softly to silence her unbidden moans of pleasures. He quickly follows her into a state of delirious bliss as that heady feeling tingles up his spine and out of him two thrusts later. He collapses on top of her. Her feet hit the bedspread with a gentle thud. Her hands splay out, slipping over his sweaty back.

"That was amazing." Oliver notes once he's regain his breath, starting to push up off of her.

"No, Honey." His wife protests, clinging to Oliver to keep him in place, "I like you like this. No."

Despite her sentiments, Oliver pushes up off of her entirely He has no desire to crush her under his weight. They spoon briefly in the glow of their post-coital bliss. Felicity watches Oliver as he looks like a little boy who's distracted by the glow of the full moon and stars above him in their skylight. They clean up, and cuddle nakedly with nothing but each other and cool sheets. That is until Oliver's annoyingly ringing cellphone breaks the Queens out of their peaceful slumber.

"Nate," He grits, "This had better be good."

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Felicity's pitch rises when she questions, "What does he want? It's three o'clock in the morning."

"I don't know, but it sounds pretty important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and final update will be this Saturday or Sunday. Sorry, but in order to write Nate's character, I need to know more about him from the show, and I'm particularly excited about Nate's character due to his and Oliver's dynamic. To be honest, _Legends_ kind of lost me last season, but I am watching the premiere for the Oliver Queen cameo, and I love that (at least from the promos in my opinion) Oliver has a friend outside of Team Arrow with Nate.  
>  Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver and Felicity zip over to Starling National Park, cruising around on the Ducati in their pajamas before they spot a familiar brunette.

"Hey," Nate greets cheerfully, holding a tray with three cups of coffee from Jitters.

Oliver threatens in a gruff voice, "This had better be one Hell of an emergency, Dr. Haywood."

"Yeah," Felicity concurs, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's only a quarter past three, and I haven't even looked at a cup of coffee yet."

"Ah, that's why I got you two these. Please step into my office."

Nate offers Oliver and Felicity their respective drinks as the trio makes their way into Dr. Haywood's office. The room is compacted with copious stacks of papers. Multiple maps line the white walls. It's amazing how anyone can get any work done in here. However, the desk is pretty vacant apart from a flat screen desktop computer, detachable keyboard, and cordless mouse. And there's even a few places to sit down thankfully. Felicity plops down on a maroon rolling desk chair, sipping her latte loudly.

"Felicity, Honey." Her husband warns, unable to hide the agitation in his voice. God, they shouldn't even be awake right now, and yet they are.

She just glares at him, giving him a patent look over her glasses as she redirects her attention to Nate. "You remembered I like lattes. Thank you, but why are we here this early in the morning?"

His friend commands, checking his watch. "You have five minutes."

"Wow! You're really a stickler for time."

Nate begins to babble about how each of the Legends are missing again. They ventured on a mission to 2025 to stop the Reverse Flash and Damien Darhk from stealing future weaponry technology, and taking over the world with the Legion of Doom.

"He knows, H-How?" Felicity coughs, barely able to swallow her coffee in time.

"Uh, I've been with the other Legends for over a year now." Nate points out, gesturing to his friend, "You and Oliver come into town, and a night later, Robin Hood shows up. Not that hard to figure out, Overwatch."

Felicity stares down her husband with another incredulous look.

Oliver clears his throat, fiddling with the two topmost buttons on his navy blue Henley. "I may or may not have mentioned a few things."

"On the submarine," Nate finishes, looking down at his black tablet.

"And what if someone like, I don't know, the submarine pilot head this little conversation of yours." Felicity notes, clearly feeling a little snippy. "What then. huh?"

"Oliver was the one piloting the submarine."

With a hand on her hip, his wife wonders, "Since when did you learn how to pilot a submarine?

"2011. Anatoli taught me as a contingency plan in case we ever needed to leave the Bratva alive." Oliver replies honestly, sighing in exasperation as he refocuses his attention on Nate. "I gave you five minutes, and that was three minutes ago. So wrap it up and get to the part where the Legends are in trouble."

Nate places a gray stone on his desk, "See this rock?"

"It's not a rock. It's an asteroid." Felicity surmises easily, judging by the holes in it.

"Okay," her husband chimes in, looking more than a little confused. "Let's get to the part where your team is in trouble! And you need our help, why?"

Nate explains, talking with his hands. "Before we escaped Darhk and Reverse Flash in the asteroid belt. We got stuck in a tractor beam."

"Oh, great." Oliver grits, slamming his fist on the desk, "More aliens. What's next our list? Werewolves, zombies, or vampires?"

"Ooh, ooh." Felicity thinks, bouncing in her seat like a little girl. Just how strong is that latte? "Does this mean we have do a recon mission in space. I've wanted to go space since I was eight years ago, but my mother just couldn't afford it."

"Nope. Sorry, Blondie." Nate apologizes, elaborating. "Jax managed to fly us out in time, but whatever the Hell those creatures were, they were still chasing after us. So, he invoked the Time Scatter contingency plan."

Palm sweeping over his face, Oliver growls, "Again?"

His friend simply nods, explaining, "I have a pretty good idea where the Legends are, but I need your help finding the Waverider before Jax scattered us through time. We crashed landed somewhere in the Pacific Ocean."

"Next time, find yourself another submarine pilot."

Nate's eyebrow perches, smiling before he asks, "But you'll still help? Right?"

Oliver pauses for a long moment, pursing his pillowy lips together.

"Oliver," his wife insists, enunciating every single syllable of his name as he often does to her. Her voice is ardent and commanding as she squeezes his hand.

He relents, grumbling, "Fine. I'll help you, but this is the last time."

"Good." She says, tossing away her empty cup. "Then I'm coming with both of you."

"Felicity."

"Yeah, that's not gonna work, Oliver."

"So there's no talking you of this this? I shouldn't even try, right?"

"Please," Felicity laughs at the audacity of her husband, " No chance. You've met my mother. Same DNA."

Oliver rolls his eyes, letting his gaze linger on her butt in her adorable Russian nesting doll pajama pants. Nate slaps his back, breaking him out of the trace.

Nate believes, "The more the merrier as they say."

As they walk out of Nate's office, Oliver mentions, "I never liked _The Three Musketeers_."

"To be fair, I'm surprised he knew that reference." Felicity giggles, clapping, "C'mon, slowpokes, we're burning daylight."

The boys walk faster, and Nate figures, "She's something else, isn't she?"

"You have no idea, dude. By the way, thanks for the painting rental."

"Ah, that was all Felicity's idea."

"Let's get a move on. Let's go," the blonde reiterates, using her loud voice.

A few hours later, the group manages to commandeer a rental submarine from an aquarium in Central City. Luckily, Nate has a rough idea of where the Waverider landed. He's estimated that's a few leagues under the ocean right outside of the San Francisco bay. Thankfully, for them, Mayor Oliver Queen gets in contact with San Francisco mayor, Sandra Hawke for an expedition mission that she so reluctantly approves at this time.  Pollution is the bay is a current disaster, among other things. Oh, if she only knew the truth.

Oliver informs, eyeing the murky waters carefully, "We're coming up on your coordinates, Dr. Haywood."

"How can you be so sure, Hon?" His wife asks. Her fingertips skim his shoulder delicately.

"That's how," Nate surmises, taking in the sight of an askew time ship. It's practically tethered to the ocean floor with a bed of seaweed.

Nate and Oliver help Felicity out of the submarine, knowing by now there's no way she'd want to be left inside by herself. With some assistance from Overwatch and Gideon (who's in sleep mode, but still functioning), they are able to raise the Waverider, tugging her back to dry land with some cables and the AI's future technological advances. Together, Oliver and Nate pry open the usually automatic doors to the Waverider with nothing, but their pure combined strength, allowing Felicity inside the ship first like gentlemen.

"Felicity, Honey. Please don't touch anything."

She denies, narrowing her eyes at him, "I wasn't going to..."

"Mm," He hums in disbelief, eyeing the mischievous look on her face. "I saw the way you were looking at those laser guns."

Felicity mutters under her breath, "Buzzkill."

"It's okay. Just let me try something, and well, this usually worked for Captain Hunter from what I've told." Nate laughs, questioning, "Gideon? Gideon, are you here?"

A series of beeps and a brilliant display of a holographic head reveals herself, "Of course I am, Dr. Haywood."

"You always are," Nate chuckles, "My friend."

Gripping Oliver's arm, Felicity worries in a whisper, "He's friends with artificial intelligence assistant."

"Well, yeah." Her husband responds as if it's nothing. "From what Nate, Sara, and Palmer have told us, she's kept them alive through more than a few missions."

"I know, but I thought she was a nurse or something."

"You know I can still hear you two. Right?"

The AI adds, "And in his defense ma'am. Your friend, Bartholomew invented me in the year 2025 before he goes..."

"Um..." Nate interrupts, nervously twiddling his fingers, "That's not part of your protocol."

"Okay," Felicity pauses, stretching out the word in suspicion.

Their friend promises, "I can't tell you anything about the future we've already seen on our missions It can cause major trouble to the timeline."

"Yeah, we know." Oliver remembers, already traipsing back over to the door with Felicity right beside him. "We should be going now. You found your time ship, so now it's time to find the rest of your crew."

Felicity bids cutely, dragging out the word, "Bye!"

"Wait, wait! Mick hasn't woken up yet."

On that note, Mick sputters away like a snorting bull. The ship's biometric technology was keeping him stable when it was in disuse. Mick places Nate in a choke hold, staring him down.

"Mick, Mick. Gah!" He reminds, trying to remove Mick's arm from his neck. "It's Citizen Steel.. Doc... Dr. Nate Heywood...New Guy."

"Oliver," His wife demands, swatting his back lightly, "Help him."

"He can handle himself."

"Oliver!" She urges once more, "Quick, before he blacks out. C'mon, you know he doesn't have his suit back. Curtis is still making modifications to the design."

Oliver does as he's told, ripping Mick's arm away from Nate's neck.

His announcement comes through as a deadly whisper, "My name is Oliver Queen. We've met before, and it is my preference not to break your arm. So I suggest you let Dr. Haywood go, and calm down now."

Mick relents, giving Oliver a cold stare.

"I could take you," Mick laughs in that typical gruff voice of his.

Felicity vouches, knowing just how strong her husband is, "I doubt it."

"Oh, Glasses got some spunk." Mick smiles, "I've always liked that in a woman."

"Um..." She pauses, showing off her ring finger. "I'm taken."

"Mm, by new guy or Queenie over here?"

"She's Oliver's wife." Nate cuts in, rubbing his neck, "And why the Hell did you choke me, man?"

Slapping him ardently on the back, Mick points out, "I just like messing with you, new guy."

"Recon mission," Nate reminds, moving towards his seat, "We have to go."

Mick huffs out a laugh, slowly walking to the kitchen galley.

"Anybody want a beer?" Mick asks, "Fridge seems to work."

Nate scoffs in annoyance, "Seriously, dude?"

"My mother always said it was impolite not offer your guests a drink. We clear, Doc?"

He gulps, protecting his neck, "Crystal, Mick."

Oliver and Felicity sit through a rousing story of where the other Legends are. Firestorm is stuck in the 1500's. Palmer is trapped in the Mesozoic era, and Sara's probably bored to tears in the sexually oppressive 1920's  Forty-five minutes later, the Queens finally make their way out of the Waverider.

"You and Queenie aren't gonna help us, Glasses?"

"No," She offers him a sweet smile. "You have team. We have ours. Go find 'em."

"Besides, we have no time for time travel," Oliver continues.

Gideon butts in, "I should say not because in a few months from now..."

"Gideon!" Nate interrupts again.

Mick takes over the captain's chair, letting the time ship hover in mid-air. "Strap in, New guy."

"Mick, we've been working together for over a year."

"Blah, blah, Strap in and shut it!"

Oliver and Felicity are standing arm in arm, watching as the ship disappears from view.

Oliver hopes, "Be safe, Buddy."

"Hey, Oliver?"

"Hey, Felicity?" He mimics, pressing a soft smooch to the crown of his wife's head.

"What do you think Gideon meant by in 'a few months from now'?"

"I don't know," He husband shrugs, "But I'm sure it'll be worth the wait."

The wait is definitely worth it because nine months from the opening of Queen Museum, Thomas Nathan Queen comes into the world at six pounds, nine ounces, and nineteen inches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
